Summer Time Sadness
by Shariah18
Summary: Everyone has secrets...mine were just bigger than most girls from the hood, but that was just it. I wasn't from the hood but Rashad was. I'm sure he had secrets too but I think my secrets would be far to complicated for him to understand..but with all of us starring down the barrels of shot guns..I think he'd have to because we'd need each others help.


**_ Summer Time Sadness._**

**Chapter ONE.**

**Disclaimer:** Not Owned by me...

_**Everyone has secrets...mine were just bigger than most girls from the hood, but that was just it. I wasn't from the hood but Rashad was. I'm sure he had secrets too but I think my secrets would be far to complicated for him to understand..but with all of us starring down the barrels of shot guns..I think he'd have to because we'd need each others help.**_

Cascade's in Mechanicsville, Georgia that's where everyone went Sunday night. Well used too. After awhile Cascade got to hot so they shut it down for the summer. Turning to look at Star and Veda, New-New frowned her face falling into frustration. Tossing her long ponytail over her tanned shoulder, she folded her arms with a roll of her big brown eyes.

"Ya'll sure ya'll wanna be in here?" New-New cut in popping her gum, as she looked at the large skating rink. In the back of her mind, she knew it was an amazing skating rink, since her Father was the one who thought it'd be best to send all the little ghetto kids to this skating rink on Sunday nights. Moving her eyes along the long lines of people, she took a deep breathe praying to god her little white friends didn't make an appearance.

_Hopefully they'd be too scared anyway._

"Guuurl I don't know." Veda answered after a minute of looking around the area.

"I mean it's cute or whatevah but it ain't got shit on Cascade." Stare interjected loudly.

"Aha! You know!" Veda agreed, laughing with her twin sister. Both got silent when they noticed there best friend of nine years was unusually quite. They met New-New in third grade and have been close ever since.

"Girl what's wrong with you. Your too damn quite.!" Star bellowed, hitting her friend on her shoulder.

"Girl leave her alone, you know she just starring at her man Rashaaaad." Breaking off into a fit of giggles, they watched there frozen friend snap back to reality and blush under the moonlight.

"Fuck you both, come on ya'll let's just go." New-New sighed walking straight into the entrance with her friend's trailing behind. Not even they knew where she was from. They always figured her parents where just really snobbish or something and never wanted them to come over. That theory wasn't to far from the truth either.

"Oooo! New-New! New! New!" Rolling her eyes the light-skinned girl turned around, falling into line with her equally sassy best friends.

"Yes Teddy?" Watching him lick his lips and come closer than she appreciated, she narrowed her eyes stabbing her nail into his chest.

"So when we go get together baby.?" He grinned, rubbing her lower back. Shoving him back with her hand she walked away shaking her head.

"Nevah so keep pumping playa!" New-New knew damn well she did not want any of those wannabe's. She only wanted the attention of the one and only Rashad. She'd never admit it and she wasn't even all that sure it was a smart idea to get involved with him. They all were from the hood New-New was just never raised in the hood, thanks to her Father getting money.

"Mmm she told you." Esquire cut in, high-fiving Ant before he walked away with him and a bickering Teddy. Rashad and Brooklyn where the last two standing at the entrance of the new skating rink.

"Aye Shad I don't know about you but they selling free hot wings on the house tonight! Come on man lighten up! Cascade should be re-opened next summer."

"Man is you a suckah or what? That's what they want. They want you to spend your time and money here, so they can close down Cascade. Man I'm out tell Ant to be home by 2."

"Man come on Rashad! You just go leave us hanging like that?!" Brooklyn yelled, skating his way to the doors.

"Come on man we just got here!"

"Yeah whatever partna!" Rashad yelled back dejectedly as he walked his way to the car. Too him everyone in there were sell outs. He wasn't trying to be self righteous but he didn't think it was right to just sell out the place they've always gone to since they were little niggahs. Instead of leaving though Rashad just sat on the hood of the car, bored and un-entertained until he saw a little Miss New-New running threw the parking lot. Reaching out to grab her hand, he moved back when she screamed and lashed out on him.

"Aye! Chill, chill baby it's only me." He laughed watching her tear-stricken face turn red. Tilting his head to the side, he let out the breath he was holding and spoke up.

"Aye what's up with you?" Watching her body langue, he grabbed her by the waist, flinching when she screamed. Letting her go he turned around to stare at the sources of her scream, stumbling when she gripped the back of his shirt.

"This ain't got nothing to do with you man. We just want Erin." New-New gasped loudly and stepped forward to distract Rashad before he put together the pieces.

"N-no Rashad look! I keep telling them that's not my name, but they wont listen." New-New tried, her heart racing as he pushed at her hands.

"Aye Rashad you good!" Esquire, Ant, Brooklyn and Teddy asked as they walked up to his car with Veda and Star not far behind.

"Girl what he do? You never cry." Veda voiced, grabbing her friend by the wrist.

"Partna we don't want no trouble, so how about you and yo boys just step off alright?" Earning nods from them, they glared down over at New-New, mischievous smiles appearing on there faces as they walked away.

"Alright Erin." Once again everyone grew confused but pushed the thought away when Ant spoke about food. Everybody but Esquire.

"I'ma head on home ya'll need a ride or what?" Rashad yawned closing his door loudly. Veda and Star looked at each other, then a quite New-New and smiled.

"Well our Mom is out of town for a few days and we have the house to ourselves." They smiled in union.

"Teddy you can sleep with me." Veda winked, inwardly cringing.

"And Brooklyn you can sleep with me." Star grinned biting her glossy lips as she gripped his arm. Neither one of the girls found the males that much attratctive, but they wanted New-New to have some alone time with Rashad for once.

"Eh. Yeah sure whatever." Teddy and Brooklyn agreed walking with the twins to the bus stop, a block away. Even in a rich neighboord they had to catch the bus. Just because you up out of the hood don't mean you far from it.

"We'll I guess that leaves us four!" Ant laughed loudly, wrapping his arms around Esquire and New-New's shoulders.

"Man get off me! I'm going home.! You ride in the back!" He yelled at a shooken New-New, wrenching the door open for her and Ant. Ant just shrugged and let her in first, staring at her ass the, whole way as she scooted in the back of Rashad's car. Slamming the door shut Esquire, folded his arms avoiding eye contact with everyone. Little miss New-New always "Wore the new shit" alright.

Especially since her Father owned half of the new businesses in town, especially the skating rink they left from. It was her Dad's fault Cascade was being held under investigation and closed until next summer.

"Uhm...you can drop me off at the bus stop to." New-New finally whispered after Rashad dropped Ant off at a friends and Esquire back at home.

"Why don't want me to know where you live at?" He grinned, pulling into a empty parking lot where the buses usually ran late.

"N-no I mean...I don't know you could be a killer or something..." She trailed off feeling dumber by the second. Looking up when he laughed and dropped his hands from the steering wheel she averted her eyes when he looked at her.

"You cute, you know that." He whispered getting closer and closer to her reddening ear. Swallowing the nervous lump in her chest, she turned around slowly her lips brushing his.

"Wont...won't your parents be upset that your out so late?" Smiling again he just starred into her red face, shaking his head when he set back in his seat.

"Nah...parents died a little while back when Ant was just a kid. I was a lil niggah myself back then. Went in and out of foster care with my brother until my uncle adopted us. We live with him but his fat ass is barely home anymore. I don't mind it though, kind of nice to just hear the creaking of the old ass house instead of him yelling at Ant or some shit." Blinking a few times, New-New slid down in her seat pulling at the bottom of her shirt.

"Why you so quite? It's not like I'm crying about my life story or anything..." Rashad spoke up pulling at her large earrings, that said NEW-NEW in large letters.

"With a name like New-New what made you dress down from your usual today.?" He questioned, moving closer to her calmly.

"Uh...just trying not to draw attention to myself is all." She whispered lifting her eyes up from his lap to his lips and then his eyes.

"What are you trying to hide? Why are you so afraid." Tensing up at the comment, she rubbed at her thighs opening her mouth to speak. Instead she found Rashad's lips at her ear.

"Forget I asked. Just relax I won't do anything wild." Wanting to protest badly New-New made her move to turn around and face him, but froze when his lips found the sweet spot under her chin.

_**Aka her neck.**_

Sliding down on her back New-New moaned when he finally kissed her plump lips.

"You said...you said your Uncle isn't home like that right?" She breathed mint fanning over his face when she spoke. With a nod and a look at the time he nodded.

"Yeah..don't seem like the bus will be here anytime soon so...either your gonna tell me where you live or your coming home with me." He smiled, kissing her quivering lips again.

"I'm coming home with you." She answered fixing her t-shirt and re-adjusting her washed out blue jean shorts. With a nod of his head Rashad, pulled out of the parking lot, while New-New curled up into a tight ball. She had promised herself over and over again she'd never trust a boy again but by the looks of it...even she couldn't help but break her own rules.


End file.
